Corpus
2017 may be the turning point for the medical field. Italian neurosurgeon Sergio Canavero has stated that he would like to perform a head transplant on a human subject by this time. While there is a large outcry as to whether this is ethical or not, the procedure seems to be capable of working. Canavero already has a volunteer who would like to have a new body. This idea is not new. It can be dated back almost 100 years, when Charles Claude Guthrie successfully grafted a dog's head onto another dog, giving the dog two heads, and advancing our knowledge of what we understood of the vascular system. This experiment led Russian and Chinese scientists to try and replicate the procedures, with relative success, in the 1950s. It was found at this time that the immune response of the donor may try and reject the parts that were attached. The success of these procedures has led to advancements in transplant procedures, such as lung, liver and heart, the first heart transplant being performed in 1967, without the aid of immuno-suppressants. The knowledge that the immune system may attack the donor led to advancement in these immune-suppressants and further study of blood and genetic match markers. During the 1970’s a group of scientists were able to transplant the head of a monkey onto another’s body, where the “new” monkey was able to smell, taste, hear, and see the world. The procedure was repeated in 2001. Advancements in fusogens such as PEG and Chitosan have given many more capabilities to these operations as well. These fusogens are able to bridge broken spinal cords, reversing paraplegicy in rats within one month. I was on a team that was trying to advance our understanding of the brain. The case study was never published due to the moral ambiguity behind the results of the experiment. After multiple attempts to publish in Cell, Life Sciences, Journal of Biology and Nature, we eventually stopped submitting. The idea was to see what would happen if people who had gotten a Corpus Callosotomy had the procedure reversed. For those who are unaware, the corpus collosum is a heavily fibrous clump of nerves that connect the left and right sides of the brain, allowing them to communicate. The severing of this nerve bundle results in a number of side effects, including lack of coordination and speech difficulties. Because the hemispheres are no longer connected, the logical side of the brain, responsible for speech, will try and make explanations of why the right side has done something, as they are unaware of the left side’s motive. There are many videos showing this phenomenon. However, many choose to get this as it is a common treatment for seizures and many find this a better alternative. In essence, we would be reconnecting the left and right sides of the brain. Below are my personal observation notes, posted here in the hope that no one try and repeat our experiment. Five subjects were obtained for the study, See Below: Subject - Gender - Age - Length of time since Collosotomy Subject 1 – Male – 25 Years Old – 1 Month Subject 2 – Male – 34 Years Old – 1 Year 2 Months Subject 3 – Female – 28 Years Old – 4 Years 6 Months Subject 4 – Male – 42 Years Old – 12 Years Subject 5 – Male – 39 Years Old – 23 Years Each procedure took only 5-7 hours and moderate communication between the brain hemispheres was seen during early hours after the procedure was completed. Each subject was given their own room with modern amenities, though one way mirror portholes existed on one wall and the entire ceilings of the rooms were giant observation windows. Once per week the subjects would leave their room for brain scans and tests. Observation Day One – 24 hours after procedure Subjects showed increased ability to connect the left and right brains. Both sides seemed able to communicate and non-dominant hands were able to be consciously used. Subjects were able to recognize and respond to written and verbal commands and spontaneous speech was restored in subjects who had previously lost it. No abnormal brain activity was seen. Observation Day Two – One Week after Procedure Subjects one and three have complained of mild migraines. All complaints were within reason for brain surgery. Brain scans were taken and no abnormal brain activity was seen. Subjects continue to function normally. Observation Day Three – Two Weeks after Procedure Subject four has complained of mild hallucinations; states to be seeing “shadowy forms” out of the corner of his eyes; believed to be related to solitary confinement. More observation needed. Subjects one and three are complaining of growing migraines, prescribed ibuprofen as needed for pain. Subject two refuses to speak to the scientist asking questions. Increased brain activity seen near Corpus Callosum on all subjects. Interim Note: Eighteen days after Procedure Subject Five has suffered a seizure which caused a brain bleed. Attempts to save him were non-effective. Subject Five – Deceased. Note: This was the biggest risk we determined. All five of these subjects originally had a Callosotomy to prevent future seizures. Observation Day Four – Three Weeks after Procedure Subject One no longer has migraines. States “The Tylenol (ibuprofen) helped a lot. I can hardly even hear him anymore.” When asked who he meant subject one was confused as to what we were talking about. Theory: Left side (subconscious) may be asserting some control over functions it does not normally have access to. Subject Two still refuses to talk, has taken to staring at the corners of rooms and appears to be following something with his eyes. During questioning subject two suddenly stood up and threw his shoe at the wall before calmly sitting back down. After this outburst he stared at the proctor until he was able to leave. Subject Three states that her migraines are growing worse despite the Tylenol. States, “It wouldn’t be so bad if the screaming would stop. The constant screaming, why won’t it stop; why won’t it stop.” Subject Three had to be restrained as she tried to take the pen from the proctor to shove into her ear. She has been given a mild sedative to calm her down. Constant observation has been given to subject Three. Subject Four is no longer complaining of Hallucinations, though it is clear he is still seeing things. Stated “I don’t know what you mean, they are there, you just don’t have the capability to see them.” When asked to describe what he was seeing, subject four laughed until he fell out of his chair. He proceeded to laugh for thirty minutes until he was escorted back to his room. During his escort Subject Four whispered to one of the guards “I’m sorry” before starting to laugh again. All subject are showing large amounts of activity in their dominant (right) sides of their brains. Interim Note – Twenty-five Days after Procedure Subject Three has been restrained permanently. After the sedative wore off she immediately started to rip off her own ears. She has been comatose since she has been restrained and no longer wishes to speak. Occasionally she will be heard mumbling to herself. The following can be made out: “I know, I know, I know, I know. How? When? Where? I can. You think so? I know, I know, I know. Wow. Really? That easily. Why were you screaming so much? You poor thing. I didn’t know. Now I know, I know, I know.” Interim Note – Twenty-seven Days after Procedure Subject Four appeared to fall unconscious. When the guard went in to see what was wrong the subject sprang forward and tore out his throat with his teeth. The guard bled out almost instantly. Subject Four started laughing again singing: “I told you I was sorry, but you did not listen. Now you are dead, and your blood it does glisten. How great it is to be, so completely free. There are no words, for what has passed. And now you know, the truth at last.” After the last verse subject Fours eyes seemed to gloss over. He looked down at the guard and his bloody clothes as if it were the first time seeing them. Subject Four screamed, apparently horrified by what had happened. His screams were interrupted by laughter occasionally. Subject Four has been permanently restrained. Observation Day Five – Four Weeks after Procedure Subject One has taken to humming to himself. When asked about it he states that we are delusional and that he isn’t humming. When shown video evidence of the contrary he exclaimed “Well hot damn, I guess I am” and continued to hum. Subject Two still refuses to speak. During conversation with the proctor, his mouth broke into a wide grin. Seeming to sense what was happening by the shock on the proctors face, Subject Two immediately withdrew his smile. He left the room a short time later, without being excused. Subject Three was asked about her conversations to herself. Stated, “I know. I know the truth. You don’t, you have been too close to see it. You need to reunite after a stay apart. Then you can see. You will know.” When asked what she knew or who she was talking too she stated, “Myself silly. It’s me. I know, I know, I know.” Subject Four laughed for the entire session. Brain scans show increased activity in entire brain. Interim Note – Thirty Days after Procedure Subject two fell flat on his face suddenly after exclaiming the first words he had said since day one “Precisely”. Fearing a fake out like that of subject four, guards refused to go into the room immediately. After twenty minutes three guards entered and checked his vitals. Subject Two was apparently dead. Autopsy shows that his Corpus Callosum was torn in two. Appeared to be charred as if burned. Interim Note – Thirty-Four Days after Procedure Subject Three has started to have in depth conversations with an un-seeable entity. Believed to be the “Myself” she has previously referred to. Subject three has been talking almost non-stop, going so far as to refuse sleep. At time of this note she has been up for close to Sixty Hours. Subjects include her childhood, her parents, and her ex-husband and his new wife. Observation Day Six – Five Weeks after Procedure Subject One states that he is feeling great and has never felt better. Brain scans show no abnormalities or over activity. When asked if he is having auditory or visual hallucinations he states: “Not since that one time. In fact I’ve never felt better,” Subject One then coughed up blood onto the table, “Never better.” Emergency surgery showed irreparable damage to his organs. Apparently Subject One had been using the chemicals provided for normal life activities as supplemental medicines. Surgery also showed he had been supplementing his food with metallic objects. Subject One died on the operating table after suffering multiple organ bleeds. Subject Three has stopped talking to proctors. She will talk during the sessions but only to “herself”. Subject Three has conversations bordering on gossipy teenager, throwing backhanded comments at the proctor as if they weren’t in the room. It has become increasingly obvious that many topics of discussion relate to how Subject Three should commit suicide. Subject Three continues to be restrained full time. Subject Four continues to laugh, however during the session he suddenly stopped, looked at the proctor and mouthed, very clearly, “Help Me” as a single tear fell out of his eye. He then said “Whoops, sorry” and proceeded to laugh again. Interim Note – Thirty-seven days after Procedure Subject Three has developed a mild case of auto-cannibalism. She has taken to eating parts of her cheek and lips. This would be normal behavior for anyone if not for the constant nature of it. Currently subject has a hole in the left side of her cheek and has started to slowly erode the right side of her lip. Subject Four has shown no decrease in laughter. At one point it was thought that he had stopped but he is apparently continuing though no sound is coming out. Facial expression constantly switches between manic joy and abject terror. Subject has started to cry nonstop. A decision by majority vote was made to have the procedure reversed. Operations are scheduled for following day. Interim Note – Thirty-eight Days after Procedure Subject Three has asked us not to take away her friends. She states “I’ve known them my whole life but only now have met them. I wish to stay with them. They want me to stay. I know. I know.” Subject continued to mutter as anesthesia was started and she drifted into sleep. Upon opening of the skull to reverse the procedure, large amounts of scorch marks were noted in the subjects brains. Appears that whole sections would be completely useless. Unknown why these segments showed as being active in brain scans. When operator attempted to make an incision to separate the Corpus Callosum, he was electrocuted. Both the operator and Subject Threes hearts stopped. Attempts to revive them were unsuccessful. They both passed away. After the unsuccessful operation with Subject Three, a vote decided to keep Subject Four alive. He nodded slowly, while continuing in his silent manic laugh, when asked if he would be willing to have a constant monitoring of his brain activity. Technicians complained of mild shocks while hooking up the equipment. Scans show major increases in both sides of the brain. All zones showed either red or yellow. After four hours the equipment suffered an electrical failure. Interim Note – Thirty-nine Days after Procedure Subject Four stopped laughing. Tears continue to run down his face. Interim Note – Forty Days after Procedure Subject Four has been watching observers. Some have stated that they are creeped out as they do not understand how he can see through the one way glass. Others have dismissed this as a coincidence. Further observation needed. Interim Note – Forty-one Days after Procedure Subject Four has asked for a “last meal”. States as follows: “I would like steak, Angus, none of that cheap crap, cooked medium well. Nice seasoning. Prime rib, cooked the same. Filet Minion, cooked Mid-Rare. Bacon, lots of it. Pork chops, chicken breasts, whole chickens – roasted. Salmon, shrimp, lobster. I would also like to try one of these Burgers and Pizzas. Sushi would be nice but not necessary. Any other types of meat would also be appreciated.” Subject Four then proceeded to sit down. Observation Day Seven – Six Weeks after Procedure Subject Four came in and was served his meal. He slowly proceeded to eat it. He did not answer any questions the proctor asked him while this was occurring, acting as if he were not there. After he finished Subject Four looked and the proctor and started to monolog: “Have you ever given in to your subconscious? Just let it run free? It is incredible. Those times when you sleepwalk and do things you might never do. Those drunken phone calls to your ex. That impulse buy that you normally wouldn’t bother with. What would you do if that became your driving emotion? Pure impulse. It makes you wonder what kind of things you would be able to do. Not restricted by care, by fear, by rage. How would you react if you were suddenly able to recall everything, everything you heard, saw, touched, tasted. It is certainly a terrific experience. So what if you have to sacrifice your ‘humanity’. What does it mean to be human anyhow? I know what it’s like to be superior. Locked away, tucked behind imagination and the illusion of free will. Sometimes I can show you things. Dreams you call them. BUT YOU FORGET THEM SO DAMN QUICK!” Subject Four slammed his fist down on the table, causing the plates to clatter. He then collapsed, smashing his head into the table; he had died. Autopsy showed multiple brain bleeds had occurred. Reversal of Callosotomy Deemed Dangerous. No further experiments were allowed. (Copyright Lavecki 2016) Category:Mental Illness Category:Science